


Freaky

by neohuangs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, its rated T for violence and language, mentions of biting, modern magic au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohuangs/pseuds/neohuangs
Summary: Renjun just wanted to go to college like a normal person. Just wanted to major and art and go on his merry little way. But it's hard being a normal college student when you're hundreds of years old and in a coven with a bunch of monsters.





	Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!!! In honor of Renjun's birthday I wanted to post this kjgnjkg as a present to him and to @rxnjuns!!!
> 
> I really love NCT Dream and a lot of my inspiration comes from stalking @rxnjuns on tumblr! I'm also writing another fic from her [Urbanct](http://rxnjuns.tumblr.com/post/171638035103/urbanct) au!  
> I also wrote a Woocas fic for her Youtuber AU: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985085)

Renjun was ready to collapse on his feet.

 

He had been awake for over 24 hours, the front of his shirt was coated with paint, and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. Clearly, he was having a lovely day. He never went that long without sleeping, so it was really hitting him. He didn't normally need sleep anyway. When he was in the water, unglamored, he never slept. What he wouldn't give to be in the water right now...

 

But being glamored not only made him look human but it gave him human attributes. It was annoying but he could deal with it, usually. He just wasn’t used to needing to sleep.

 

The painting in front of him was almost done after nearly two days working non stop in the studio. A few months ago, Donghyuck had dragged him on a “relaxation trip” to Seoul, where the two had spent the whole day wandering the busy and crowded city. Renjun took that as an opportunity to take pictures, much to his friend’s disapproval (“You're not supposed to think about school while we’re here!”) but he was too busy whining about how expensive the clothes were in Gangnam to care. In the end, they came back to their dorms exhausted and a lot more broke; courtesy of some vintage shoes Hyuck ‘would die without’.

 

However, while in the city, Renjun had managed to snap a picture of an old woman with her granddaughter. The little girl held a potted plant in her chubby little hands, the bright signs above her colored her and the leaves various neon shades. The grandmother had yelled for the little girl to hurry up so he was never able to ask for a name or anything, but it had been his favorite picture of the day.

 

He huffed and blinked, looking around the studio for his glasses, groaning when he found them halfway submerged in bright blue paint. Pulling them out, he stumbled over his supplies as he headed for the sink. He hurriedly washed them, at the moment not caring if they were streaky or still wet as he placed them back on his face.

 

“Huang Renjun!”

 

Renjun practically jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of Donghyuck’s loud voice. He spun around, only to be face to face with the fuming redhead. 

 

“Idiot, you had me worried! You didn’t answer my calls or my texts, or Jaemin’s! Even Mark called you!” He scolded, poking his friend in the chest with each point he made. 

 

Unfortunately, Renjun chose now to yawn making Donghyuck splutter, his cheeks flushing the color of his hair. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is my concern  _ boring  _ you?” He seethed but there wasn’t any anger to it, Renjun could still hear how relieved he was.

 

“Hyuck, I-”

 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck lightly pushed at his shoulder, but with how exhausted he was, it made Renjun’s legs give out. Donghyuck quickly caught him, not even caring about the paint that was now definitely staining his shirt as well.

 

“Yo, you good, Junnie?” He asked, tone worried again. Renjun wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head against his shoulder, feeling them sag in realization. “When was the last time you slept? Ate?” Renjun shrugged in response, too tired to even talk at this point. He’d probably eaten dinner the night before, he’d been up all night due to his neighbor’s loud music and sketching and actual homework.

 

Donghyuck clicked his tongue in disapproval, lifting the smaller up to his feet. He turned around but didn’t walk away. After a few seconds of no movement, he spoke again.

 

“Are you gonna get on my back or what?” Donghyuck asked, turning his head back. “I’m not always gonna be this nice, be lucky I’m not making you walk,” Bullshit, Donghyuck would do just about anything for his friends. He’d bitch and moan about it but that didn’t stop him from doing anything. 

 

Renjun all but fell against his friend’s back, leaving Hyuck to hoist him up by his legs and make sure he was situated carefully.

 

“What about my supplies?” Renjun mumbled, draping his arms around his neck. He couldn’t just leave his place a mess, things were open they could dry out.

 

“I’m sure Joohyun will understand, woman’s got a soft spot for you,” Hyuck shrugged but it was true. Renjun had watched her argue with a fellow professor, Kim something, and sent the guy running. Rumor has it he’d been flirting with her, but he didn’t really know. He was happy that he could say with full confidence that he was on Bae Joohyun’s good side.

 

Plus she was head of a local coven, so yeah. She was pretty understanding with their tiny group.

 

Donghyuck grabbed Renjun’s phone and bag before walking out of the studio. If it wasn’t for all the movement, he would have fallen asleep. He was surprised to see that it was dark out when they got outside. The fresh air felt nice at least.

 

“Renjun, you better not let this happen again, you hear me? I don’t need another Mark on my hands,” The amount of fondness in his voice when he mentioned the older boy would have been cute if Renjun wasn’t completely numb to their gross relationship. Their coven had been together for quite a while and Hyuck and Mark had been mated for years.

 

It was natural for witches to latch on to someone. For Mark, that person was Hyuck. While their relationship was romantic at its roots, it was also mutualistic. Mark’s power strengthened around Hyuck like he was some type of familiar, while Hyuck was able to control his hunger and urges better when Mark was around.

 

Chenle and Jisung were the same. The day they found Chenle, shot and bloodied, Jisung was the one he nurtured him back to health. The two of them had a very strong bond and couldn’t go long without being around each other. Neither of them could sleep unless they were curled up together. Their bond was purely platonic, though Renjun could tell that was changing, he admired them. If Chenle was around, Jisung’s magic was more stable and if Jisung was around, Chenle’s wolf attributes were stable.

 

Unlike those four in their coven, he and Jaemin didn’t have a witch. They relied purely on each other. They were mated after all. An odd pair he’d say, a siren and a wolf, but he loved Jaemin very dearly. The two of them did know there was something missing however. There was always a feeling of incompletion there, but oddly enough, as soon as they moved into campus, something felt right. He couldn’t place his finger on it though.

 

Donghyuck stayed quiet for a bit, which was rare, as he walked into the dorm building. 

 

“I’m dragging you to the football game on Friday,” 

 

Now he was definitely confused. No one he knew played football. Well, Jaemin and Mark were friends with some of the team but that was about it.

 

“Why?” He so eloquently asked.

 

“Jaemin hasn’t told you? He and Mark want to cheer their new friend on, and Jisung wants to see college football in real life. So that means Chenle will be there too. So, coven code or whatever, you have to go,” Donghyuck stated as if Renjun should have known that already but Renjun barely knew his team’s name. Stallions right? Maybe it was something else...

 

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows, Jaemin hadn't mentioned it. Not once. Some boyfriend he was. “They made a human friend? Like a close one? That's a little dangerous don't you think?”

 

“I haven’t met him either but Mark’s never put us in danger on purpose before,”

 

“I guess,” Renjun sighed, too tired to even argue it. He could practically hear the other’s grin when he agreed.

 

“Great!” He laughed, helping Renjun off his back. “Consider it your debt for making me worried,” He smiled, ruffling his hair and handing him his things. “I trust you enough to actually get some sleep on your own,” Donghyuck was definitely gonna bring him food later.

 

Renjun smiled and tiredly pushed at Donghyuck to signal that he could leave, turning to unlock his door. He heard the other leave as he shut his door.

 

He dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes, opening his phone as he shuffled more into the dorm. Perks of having a solo dorm, he didn’t have to worry about anyone but himself. There were about a million messages as he pulled down his notification bar, mostly from Donghyuck.

 

_ {20 missed call(s) from duckie} _

_ {6 missed call(s) from jaeminnie} _

_ {1 missed call(s) from markles} _

 

> **duckie [12:01]**
> 
> u didnt answer my good morning text u asshole
> 
> **duckie [12:01]**
> 
> how dare you leave me on read
> 
> **duckie [12:05]**
> 
> w\e i’ll yell at u later ur probably paitning 
> 
> **duckie [12:05]**
> 
> i better be the first to see it!
> 
> **duckie [15:25]**
> 
> renjun u STILL havent texted me 
> 
> **duckie [16:05]**
> 
> h ua ng r en j un im gonna beat ur ass 
> 
> **duckie [16:07]**
> 
> where the fuck are you?????????????
> 
> **duckie [16:08]**
> 
> thats it im going to rip this campus the fuck apart
> 
> **duckie [16:09]**
> 
> ur so dead huang
> 
>  
> 
> **markles [16:10]**
> 
> yo huang you should probably answer hyuck before he has a stroke
> 
> **markles [16:11]**
> 
> im sure youre fine youre responsible but you should answer
> 
>  

To be fair, he supposed he couldn’t blame Donghyuck. Renjun always answered; he would always warn everyone beforehand if he was shutting his phone off. Donghyuck just worried too much. It was endearing or something.

 

Renjun wasn’t even sure he hit the bed before passing out.

 

☀

 

Sports were probably fun if he knew what the hell was going on. Instead, he sat atop the bleachers, the cold weather doing absolutely nothing for his enjoyment. It was nice to see all of his friends though. Since Mark made the older ones in their coven start college, he didn’t see Jisung or Chenle often.

 

Jisung recorded Chenle as he shrieked at the top of his lungs anytime the crowd cheered. He didn't seem to know what was happening either but he looked happy to be in the crowd. Renjun could see Chenle’s ears pop up from under his beanie a few times so he had to keep pulling his hat back down but it didn’t deter his yelling. In between recording Chenle and kicking Donghyuck’s back, Jisung made an effort to watch the game. His eyes would light up any time the ball was thrown but he tried his hardest not to look like a kid in a candy store.

 

Donghyuck was in the row below them, shoulder to shoulder with Mark. Despite the loud cheering, the whispered things to each other, making one another burst out with fits of laughter. Renjun wanted to squish their faces together. Mark did move to cheer a few times but he’d always sit down, wrapping his arm back around Donghyuck.

 

Now Jaemin, bless his heart, the kid had a banner and was standing up the whole time, his cheeks were painted and he wore a sweater with the team name on it. He stood on the bench held his sign up and yelled, “Go Jeno Lee!” at least 20 times throughout the night. Renjun was sure he was louder than the cheerleaders. 

 

“Na, quiet it down!” Donghyuck yelled, throwing popcorn at his face. Jaemin grinned and stuck his tongue out.

 

“Hey, I'm being a good friend here,” He shot back, screaming again, waving his sign. 

 

Renjun rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the game or at least the person Jaemin was screaming at. The one in the number 10 jersey. He couldn't see his face or anything but he kept his eye on him, at least it was something to pay attention to.

 

He didn’t know a damn thing about football, but at least everyone looked like they were having fun.

 

As the game neared a close, the cheers got louder. They won, he thinks, or something. At least that’s what it seemed like when everyone in the bleachers and Mark and Jaemin stood up and cheered for the team. Man, he really didn’t get what just happened. He thought football would be more exciting, instead, it just made his head hurt.

 

As the team filtered out of the field, Jaemin turned to the group with a tiny smile. Renjun grabbed Jisung by the ear to make him pay attention and gently kicked Hyuck in the back. Hyuck pouted and slapped his leg.

 

“Watch it, I'm older than you,” Renjun kicked him again and he swatted at his leg.

 

Jaemin clapped his hands together to make them listen.

 

“I'm gonna introduce you to Jeno so you guys are staying late with me,” 

 

A collective groan came from Donghyuck, Jisung, and Chenle.

 

“Shut up he’s nice,”

Mark nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you guys will like him, we promise,”

 

“See, Mark’s on my side!” Jaemin cheered, plopping down next to Renjun.

 

“You'll like him, Junnie,” Jaemin smiled, kissing his temple. Renjun huffed but gave a small smile in response. He trusted Jaemin and if he said he’d like him, then he’d like him.

 

They walked down the bleachers, Chenle taking the opportunity to run along the empty field, cheering and whooping and yelling:

 

“Chase me, Sungie!”

 

Jisung didn’t seem to mind, running after the other even if he was much too fast. Jaemin kept an eye on Chenle, making sure he didn’t run off too far. He may not seem like it at first, but Jaemin was insanely protective, especially over Chenle. Chenle was the only other wolf he’d ever gotten close to and considering the state they had initially found him in, he wanted to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

 

Though a few seconds later, Jaemin’s head whipped to the left and he grinned, waving his arm wildly. Mark yelled Jeno’s name and waved as well.

 

If things had gone the way they were supposed to, maybe Renjun would have noticed the way Jeno’s eyes became crescents when he smiled, the unique curl of his lips, his deep voice as he called out a greeting. Maybe he would have noticed the way his face brightened or his excited tone. 

 

But no, when Jeno Lee came running over to them, a sharp pain exploded through his head and his knees buckled like the ground itself was pulled out from under him. He vaguely remembered reaching out for Jaemin before his vision blurred and everything went black.

 

☀

 

He felt Jaemin in the room before he woke up. It was a dull thudding feeling, it made his lower neck throb gently and warm reassuringly. That was where Jaemin bit him, a mating mark, placed carefully at the base of his throat near his collarbones so that he wouldn't rip his gills. The two of them had been mates for a long time, longer than what felt possible. Renjun half expected him to lose interest; it was a relieving realization to know he hadn’t.

 

When Renjun met them it wasn’t on good terms in the slightest. In fact, Renjun would have killed Donghyuck if he hadn’t noticed that he didn’t smell human. Mark had not been pleased at all. 

 

To be fair, no one blamed him. He’d been captured by fishers or poachers or something. Out of some weird twist of fate, Mark, Donghyuck, and Jaemin had hitched a ride on the boat and heard the commotion but unfortunately, no one was immune to a siren song. Renjun didn’t remember much about that day except that when he came to, with his teeth hovering over Donghyuck’s throat, they were the only four on the boat.

 

Jaemin was only a young wolf at the time, he’d only shifted a few times at that point. He’d gotten a nice arrow to the back, courtesy of a hunter, and Mark saved him as well. The trio had passed through Jilin, China on their way back to Korea, they’d explained, and their next goal was to get through Liaoning and they’d been en route without any issues. Well until this. 

 

Mark, being the kind-hearted leader that he was-- also on account of Renjun crying because he didn’t know where he was-- had let him join their coven for the time being or until they figured something out. Mark was the one who helped glamor him and eventually, Jaemin got way too attached to Renjun to let him leave.

 

God, he couldn’t believe how long ago that was.

 

Slowly, Renjun blinked his eyes open, attempting to grow accustomed to the light. Things looked funny, blurry and moving and rippling. Jaemin’s voice sounded dull and far away. He opened his eyes fully and it didn’t take him long to register that he wasn’t in his bed. He moved his arm but it collided with the wall. 

 

He opened his mouth, ready to ask Jaemin where the hell he was, instead he got a mouthful of water.  _ Wait a second... _

 

Renjun sat up, nearly knocking his head against the shower faucet. He was still dressed, clothes soaked. A quick glance at his wrists confirmed that he was currently unglamored. His gills flared, unaware of what to do with the sudden change of environment. He wasn’t exactly sure how magic worked but he still had legs for some reason but he was thankful. The bathtub was much too small to accommodate it in the first place. He looked at Jaemin who was sitting on the side of the tub, watching him.

 

“Why the hell am I in a bathtub, Na? I’m soaked!” he winced at how rough his voice was, still coated with sleep. How long had he been out?

 

Jaemin chewed on his lower lip nervously. “You fainted! I figured it’d be good to get you in the water but I can’t keep an eye on you when you’re not near me so,” he trailed off, reaching out to push Renjun’s wet bangs away from his face.

 

“You feeling okay?” He asked, voice soft. Renjun leaned into his warm hand and nodded.

 

“What happened?” Renjun mumbled, letting his eyes close again.

 

“Uh, I don’t know. You fainted I think,” Jaemin so helpfully supplied. 

 

Renjun sighed, running his tongue over his teeth. He’d forgotten how sharp they were.

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“Few hours, the sun’s starting to come up,”

 

Renjun simply huffed in response and sat up fully. This was a mess. Stupid human forms and stupid necessities. They were so fragile. Though Renjun knew he got a normal amount of sleep and ate prior to the game, so he didn’t understand why he fainted. He waved his hand at Jaemin. “Go get me clean clothes. I’m fine,”

 

Jaemin gave him another once-over before he nodded and stood up, quickly padding out of the room.

 

Renjun let the water drain from the tub as Jaemin threw a small pile of clothes in the bathroom, along with a towel and shut the door. “Your bracelets are on the sink, Junnie!” He shouted through the door and he heard him hesitate before walking away from the door.

 

Overprotective as usual. Renjun couldn’t fault him however, this was a rather odd occurrence, but it was one he’d get to the bottom of it later.

 

For now, he just wanted to get out of these wet clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment, give kudos, and bookmark if you did! Thank you!


End file.
